One Week to the Day
by FreeWritingGeek22
Summary: She shook her head slowly. Letting him know that she was far from alright. The moon light made her escaping tears glisten slightly as they fell to the ground. The sight of them made Hiccups heart ache, "nightmares?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. Set after HTTYD 2, about Hiccup and Astrid. Enjoy:) Rated T to be safe. I love reading new reviews anytime they make my day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own how to train your dragon or any of its characters they belong to their rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **So I'v been on a HTTYD kick and I wrote this. It takes place after the 2nd movie. It's what I think could really have happened. I hope you all enjoy and if your feeling really epic you would leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really like this story I think its sweet. I really really appreciate any and all reviews, they** **help me out a lot. The good and the bad.**

* * *

 _One Week to the Day._

 _"Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted." - Matthew 5:4_

It had only been a week. One week ago, Drago Bludvist and his army of dragons killed the alpha bewilder beast. One week ago, Hiccup and Toothless claimed this land, defeating Drago and his monstrous dragon and saving Berk.

But not without a loss. One week ago is also when Stoick the Vast died…

It was going to take time but it would be okay.

Eventually.

Despite everything that had happened they still had a grand celebration for Hiccup becoming the new Chief and for the defeat of Drago. Hiccup had smiled, he had stood up strait and nodded, played strong and confident. He was the son of Stoick the Vast and the new Chief of Berk after all…

And Astrid had been by his side or close by the entire time. Always.

But one week is not in any way enough time to even make a dent in stitching up the torn and grieving hearts that Berk held because of their beloved Chief's death. Deep down the entire village had been hurt in one way or another. They had all loved Stoick he was their leader. Their Chief.

Now he was gone. One week to the day.

Astrid had found herself standing atop a ridge that over looked the village. The sun had dipped far below the horizon leaving the sky dark. There were no stars to fill the sky. No moon.

Had it not been for the torches and their flames, Astride feared that it would be nothingness. Stormfly chirped behind Astrid, nudging her rider gently knowing that their was something wrong. Breathing out deep and long Astrid turned to Stormfly letting the dragon rest her nose against her stomach.

Hiccup had gone to bed not long ago after much persuasion from herself and Valka.

He hadn't been sleeping well. And who could blame him? His dad had been killed by a mad man. He was going to have his family back. His mom, his dad and now?…

"Oh, Stormfly." Astrid whispered. The gentle dragon nickered again to Astrid her deep warm breaths felt nice against Astrid's cold and tired body. Lowering herself to the ground, Stormfly followed, letting her rider rest against her. Worn from the day, or the week really all she wanted was to fall into a dreamless sleep. It was both something she wanted and something she feared. The week had gone by in such a rush that she hadn't really had a moment to herself to let any of it really sink in. To be honest She wasn't sure she wanted it to.

Astrid knew thats how Hiccup must be feeling as well. Its why he hadn't been wanting to sleep or why he would work himself to death if they let him.

"Hiccup," she breathed, a sad smile touching her lips. Rubbing her hand in circles against her dragons neck more for her comfort then Stormfly's. A cool breeze blew past brushing against Astrid. She curled tighter up against her warm friend. In return Stormfly curled tighter around her rider, protecting Astrid from the cold. It didn't take long and soon sleep took hold of Astrid capturing her in not the dreamless sleep she so wished she could have. But instead, she fell into a sleep full of nightmares and monsters…

 _\- "Hiccup?" she said. There was nothing. Only the cloud and dust from battle remained._

 _Not a breath of life or gentle hum of a dragon came from the empty beach. The dust had started to settle and Astrid could see the waves along the shore line. They lapped with anger foaming at the rocky ground. But, no sound came from them._

 _"Hiccup?" She called again, louder this time her voice sounding small in the huge emptiness around her. Making her way through the haze Astrid tripped over a large stone, tumbling down and hitting the ground hard! Her hand met the surf and she pulled back quickly so not to get wet, she wasn't fast enough. Tilting her head she dipped her hand into the oncoming wave, making her jump back. The water ran right through her hand! There was no feeling of wet or cold! Taking a breath she kept moving until? This is a dream, she told herself and her head snapped up at the thought. It would make sense, with all the weirdness of this._

 _Slightly less spooked she walked on with a little more confidence._

 _The dust had settled for the most part but it was getting dark and ahead a set of gold-green eyes stared strait at her from the darkness._

 _"Toothless." She whispered, her steps faltering. The eyes did not move. Again she called for hiccup her eyes not leaving the ones that stared from the dark._

Out of nowhere a _sound filled her ears. It was so sharp so piercing it made her cover her ears and fall to the ground!_

 _"Noooooooo!" The sound called out. The words belonging to only one person._

 _Hiccup!_

 _Springing to her feet Astrid ran into the darkness ahead of her. Toothless' eyes whisking away as she ran through them. And then? She was falling. It was so sudden she didn't have time to scream._

 _The ground never met her knees. It never crushed into her hands and jolted pain through her. Instead she just stopped falling and was standing once again. The ocean made its peaceful sounds of waves coming to and for. The gentle breeze lifted the dust and cloud that had settled on the islands beach. A sigh of relief filled Astrid._

 _I must be awake now, she thought. Walking down the rocky shore she peaked around a large bolder and what she found startled her._

 _"Hiccup!" She cried out. He was standing over the dead form that was Stoick. Toothless' eye's were trained on Astrid his gaze unsettling. Ignoring them she ran to Hiccup's side placing a gentle hand on his shoulder._

 _"NO!" He screamed at her, shoving her away from him hard enough to hurt._

 _"If-if it hadn't been for you he would still be alive!" Shock riddled Astrid's body her heart pounding hard against her. Stepping back, "what? Hiccup this was Drago. Not me!" For a moment to long he didn't speak or look at her._

 _"If you hadn't told Drago about Berk and our dragons then he wouldn't have come after them. He wouldn't have made Toothless Ki—" He looked away from her, his eyes were full of disgust._

 _"Leave." she could hardly hear him say. His words hurt worse then his eyes._

 _Tears threatened Astrid. she shook her head trying to wake from this horrible nightmare. It was no use, taking a further step back the ground around her crumbled away and once again she was swept into nothingness._

 _All around her was black. So black she couldn't see her own hands. She screamed but there was no sound. Sweat spilt down her forehead, "Please be a dream." She whispered though she couldn't hear her own words. Things started to fall before her eye's like shadow's in the sunset. Long and lingering until they were living forms; Hiccup, and Toothless, and Stoick, and Stormfly, and the rest of the riders! All of them appeared before Astrid._

 _They lie dead or dying in the dark, setting sun. Blood spilt across the black rocks and Stormfly cried for Astrid! A long spear had stabbed the dragon though the heart. She tried to run to her beloved dragon but her feet would not move. Fear built inside her a numbing pain that she had never felt before filling her. Slowly she was able to make it to her dragon but by the time her legs would let her get there Stormfly was far gone, her eye's leaving no signs of life._

 _Tears fell, slapping the ground with a gentle quietness. Astrid hated the sound of them it hammered against her head. Turning she found herself staring into the eye's of Drago making her jump. His one arm that had been missing was there and he had blood drawn across his face in a war paint like manner._

 _Drago laughed, turning a circle around Astrid. He grabbed and threw her to the ground beside Hiccup. Feeling for a heart beat she would never find she looked back to Drago._

 _"Because of you!" he said, spreading his arms wide, "I was able to have all of this!" He looked to all the fallen riders around him and then back to Astrid and the lifeless Hiccup. Taking his staff he waved it above his head and screamed his terrible scream. Out of the ocean rose the giant beast of a dragon! The creatures eye's watching only Astrid._

 _Looking again at Hiccup her heart ripped apart so hard it made her cry out in pain. All she could hear was, "its you fault we had to die!" They would all say it at once it was like they were inside her head and when Hiccup said it the loudest Astrid wished she had died too._

 _She couldn't talk. Couldn't breath or move or even think. All she could do was watch with wide fearful eye's. Drago yelled again and the giant dragon opened his mouth wide._

 _Breathing deep. Flashes of red and orange flames spilt from his mouth more like lava then fire. A hot burn ran through Astrids body. The dragon was going to kill her too. Seeing nothing but flame like lava she screamed in terror. From black to red thats how the world around her had turned and—_

Astrid shot up from were she had been sleeping her heart pounding.

"Hiccup!" She managed to yell! For a moment she had no idea where she. Her face was wet with tears and despite the cold she was wet with sweat. It wasn't until Stormfly spoke softly and nudged Astrid that her mind started to focus and she was able to see that she was on Berk. Still on the ridge where she had fallen asleep up against Stormfly. Deep relief filled her, Hiccup was alive, it had all been a dream. Her heart had been pounding so hard her chest hurt.

What she had seen had been so vivid and real, it shook her to the core and the Worrier of Berk wanted nothing more then to forget this entire dream and for everything that had happened to have gone away and to not have happened at all.

Fresh tears found their way down her cheeks. Rubbing madly at them she stood. Stormfly stood with her.

"Easy girl." Astrid said, petting Stormfly for reassurance that she was really there, "come on." Walking away from the ridge and the village Astrid wandered off into the forest with Stormfly close behind. She had thought that if she could ' _walk off_ ' the dream, let it become a little lass fresh in her mind then it wouldn't bother her as much.

She was wrong.

The longer she walked the more she had gotten worked up. Clearing her head would do her no good. Because all she could think about was that it had been her fault Drago had attacked Berk and ended up Killing Stoick. It was because of her that Hiccup had to see his dad killed and lose his family again.

Astrid was not one for being afraid. But she was so scared that Hiccup would not forgive her when he found out. That if it hadn't been for her telling Drago about the dragons then none of this would have happened. It hurt so much. No wound could ever match how much pain she felt for what she had done. And no wound could touch the idea of how much Hiccup was hurting. Astrid blamed herself for his suffering. Sure it had been Drago killing and demolishing the island but she was the one who planted the idea of there being other riders deeper into his crazy mind.

Coming to a small clearing the moon finally spilt its low light across the night sky.

Astrid had run out of strength to keep going. Her knees buckled and she let them. Her legs hitting the cold, hard ground. She had her head in her hands. Stormfly stayed with her rider unwilling to leave her.

"What do I do?" Astrid mumbled to herself. Minutes passed, possibly even hours. She wasn't sure how long it had been before he landed. She hadn't heard him coming, her thoughts keeping her from the world around her. But when he did land she jumped. Her heart skipping a beat.

Quickly standing she turned away from him rubbing at her tears trying to make them go away before he could see. Toothless greeted Stormfly with a quiet hum and the two gave their riders some space.

Astrid found that her heart was racing. The fear that this could still be a dream filling her mind. She didn't mean to but when Hiccup came close she stepped away frightened that he might be the Hiccup from her nightmare.

"Hey," His voice was so soft, "Astrid its just me. Its alright." When she glanced at him she could see only Hiccup. Not the one in her dream full of disgust. But _her_ Hiccup the one full of love and life. Ashamed for what she had thought she turned away and said, "I thought you were asleep?" she tried to sound normal but fell short.

"I had a nightmare." He said honestly, "Couldn't get back to sleep and you weren't at your house. So…" She could hear his concern. "Astrid?" He breathed softly, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. His worried eye's watching her. She wanted to turn toward him, let him hold her but instead she hesitated. Unsure if he would want her to.

Little did she know at that moment its all he wanted.

"Are you alright?" His voice brought more tears to her eye's. She had known it was a dream but hearing his voice. The tenderness of it, confirmed that her dream was just that. A dream.

Shutting her eye's hard to try and keep from crying, she shook her head slowly. Letting him know that she was far from alright. The moon light made her escaping tears glisten slightly as they fell to the ground.

The sight of them made Hiccups heart ache, "nightmares?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. She nodded before saying, "in my dream the dragons and the rest of the riders, and you had been killed. It was so real. I had thought that it had been true… Before when I-I didn't mean—"

"Hey," Hiccup cut in, "Its alright." He stepped closer to her placing his other hand on her shoulder, "mine was similar. But, instead of me it had been you." He looked away from her, "Thats why I went looking for you. I can't los-." A single tear fell from his green eye's catching the moon light, "I'm not strong enough to lose you too." His voice was so full of pain and hurt.

She didn't mean to but she choked out a cry. Hiccup stepped even closer to her.

Breathing out a shaky breath she turned to him. Unable to be strong any longer.

Pulling her into a hug he held her. Letting her cry onto his shoulder. Her hands found his shirt, holding the fabric hard enough to turn her knuckles white. After a moment she whispered, "I'm sorry," Not able to hold it in any longer, her heart was shredding to pieces, "I'm so, so sorry."

She felt him tense, he pulled away from her. His hands staying on her shoulders and his eye's finding hers.

"For what?" he asked looking confused.

She wouldn't look at him when she said, "If I hand't told Drago about the dragon riders and Berk. He-" she took a shuttering breath, "he wouldn't have attacked the island and maybe…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, so instead she said, "Its my fault that all of this happened, Hiccup."

She blamed herself for what Drago did! The thought made Hiccups heart fall. He would never blame her for what happened and he needed her to understand that. His hand found her chin and gently he turned her head, drawing her eye's to meet his. To Astrid's surprise his lips turned up slightly.

"Its not your fault, Astrid." he looked at Toothless, shaking his head, "and its not Toothless' fault." His voice was strong, almost commanding, "its Drago's. He would have come either way. What you told him had nothing to do with what happened. Understand?" There was nothing but truth in Hiccups eye's.

Astrid's lower lip quivered slightly as she nodded, her eye's glancing at Hiccup.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her to him, and she let him. Wrapping his arms around her he said, "I don't know why he had to die. but there was nothing any of us could do. We can't blame ourselves for something we couldn't stop." Cold wind whipped past them and Hiccup held Astrid closer to him.

Astrid's legs gave out her body still so tired from the long long week. Hiccup would not let her fall. Gently he lowered her to the ground not every letting her go, "Its alright, I'v got you." he whispered softy to her.

"I should be the one asking if your okay." She said, trying to smile, "I'm sorry that I'm not there for you when I should be." Her shivers from the cold started to falter.

Hiccups warmth was so welcoming in this cold night.

"Astrid. You have been nothing but there for me. More then anyone else," he whispered gently by her ear. His voice was becoming ragged as tears filled his eye's, "and I will be there for you. Always." She held onto him tighter. Her hands clinging to his shirt her body sinking deeper against him. He held her protectively in return. He would never leave her. It startled him to see her like this. She was Astrid the Feared Worrier of Berk. The one who needed no one. But then again Hiccup was far from no one in her eye's.

He held her close, gently stroking her hair and rubbing her shoulders. They both needed each other, now more then ever. And at that moment its all that they wanted. No one understood them as well as they understood each other and no one ever would. Astrid felt safe against him, her fears slowly leaving so only sadness for what had happened remained.

Hiccup didn't know when but somewhere in all this he found himself holding Astrid more for his comfort then hers. He hadn't ever had a moment to just let out all that was bottled up inside after his Dad had died. Wresting his cheek against her head they both found comfort in holding each other. His tears falling onto her, and her's falling onto him. Toothless and Stormfly came to lay next to their riders trying to comfort the broken worriers.

"We'r going to be okay," Hiccup would say, "I'm not going anywhere." he would whisper.

Slowly her tears stopped. Hiccups tears took a little longer. But when they did finally stop, he pulled away just enough to place his lips gently against Astrid's forehead.

The night still had a ways to go before the sun would ever think about coming up. But already it seemed less dark. Eventually they stood, Hiccup pulling Astrid up with him. Gently he placed his hand against her cheek and she leaned into him her eye's closing against his touch. The smallest of smiles catching her lips. Which made Hiccup smile. One last tear left both their eye's.

"We are mess." Astrid said, a small laugh escaping her.

Hiccup laughed, "Yes, Milady we are." He glanced away from her for a second. His messy hair shifting in the wind.

Astrid smiled softly. Their eye's found each other, speaking words that could not be heard.

Their wounds ran deep and their pain deeper. It was unbearable. Alone they would never be able to make it through. But together and with their dragons they would heal. It would take time a lot of time. But they were Vikings there entire lives required them to brake and heal and then brake again. It is what makes them vikings. No matter what happens they would heal and look ahead with brave smiles and mischievous eye's for their next occupational hazard;)

 _The end._

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Your crazy Epic if you made it this far! I hope you liked it and if you have just a moment to leave even a :) or a :( in the reviews please do, I would love to know what you all think. I love Astrid and Hiccup their are so cool! I really believe Astrid to be a strong, epic character she's a great role model for (us girls) and Hiccup is a great role model for (you boy's) but with all that happened in the 2nd movie I think both Hiccup and Astrid probably needed a moment similar to this story. What do you think? Thanks again for reading:)**


End file.
